


kachow

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: you and finrod enjoy movie night
Relationships: Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	kachow

**Author's Note:**

> for katie, my favourite lightning mcqueen lover

finrod walks over to the couch where you are sitting, his lightning mcqueen earrings dangling. the red glow of lightning mcqueen’s car makes him appear almost on fire when he stands in front of the television. 

he sits next to you and curls up, and your heart begins to race like a racecar. like lightning. 

he leans in close. his lips are practically pressed against your ear, his breath hot against your neck. you almost think he is going to kiss you. instead:

“kachow,” he says, in perfect timing with lightning mcqueen’s voice on the television. 

“kachow,” you reply, and it’s almost sacred. he takes your hand and you intertwine your fingers.

together, you are speed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] kachow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869866) by [elrohir podfic (elrohir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)




End file.
